lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
2.08 Kollision/Transkription
Informationen zu dieser Episode Rückblick Ana-Lucia ist auf dem Schießplatz, sie trägt eine Schutzbrille und zielt höchst konzentriert auf eine Schießattrappe. Sie drückt ab und trifft mehrmals Kopf und Herz. Reglos lässt sie die Waffe sinken und starrt die Attrappe an. Dann sitzt sie im Büro von Matthew Reed, ihrem Therapeuten. Matthew: Und, wie geht's dir? Ana-Lucia: Na ja, die Familie mit dem schreienden Baby ist weggezogen. Matthew: Das ist doch mal ne gute Nachricht. Ana-Lucia: Es ist jetzt... fast zu ruhig. Sie sitzen einander gegenüber, er an seinem Schreibtisch, sie in einem Sessel. Ihre Finger trommeln einen nervenzermürbend langsamen Rhythmus auf die Armlehne. Matthew: Und wie geht’s Danny? Findet ihr wieder besser zueinander? Ana-Lucia: Es gibt nichts mehr zu finden. Er ist ausgezogen. Matthew: Wie kommst du damit klar? Ana-Lucia: Wie es aussieht, gehöre ich zu den Menschen, die besser allein klarkommen. Er beobachtet sie eindringlich. Matthew: Und wie war es am Schießstand? Zum ersten Mal hellt sich Ana-Lucias Gesicht auf. Fast lächelt sie. Ana-Lucia: Gut. Matthew: Was für ein Gefühl war es, wieder eine Waffe zu halten? Ana-Lucia: Ein sehr gutes. Matthew: Das sind alles wichtige Schritte. Im Gegensatz zu vor vier Monaten bist du schon sehr weit. Ana-Lucia: [Zögernd] Was sagt sie? Kann ich.. Wann kann ich endlich wieder arbeiten? Matthew: Die letzte Entscheidung hat sie mir überlassen. Ana-Lucia: Klar. Matthew: Glaubst du, dass du soweit bist? Ana-Lucia: Was glaubst du denn? Er betrachtet sie einen Moment lang, dann nimmt er ihre Dienstmarke von seinem Schreibtisch und gibt sie ihr. Ana nimmt sie an und lächelt leicht. Matthew: Willkommen zurück im Dienst, Officer Cortez. Ende des Rückblicks. Inselabschnitt Zurück zur Insel. Wir sind wieder an dem Punkt, wo Ana gerade Shannon erschossen hat. Ihre Gruppe steht sprachlos und still hinter ihr. Jeder von ihnen völlig schockiert. Sayid kniet am Boden, Shannons leblosen Körper in seinen Armen. Er starrt Ana an. Dann legt er Shannon vorsichtig auf den Boden, steht auf, zieht plötzlich seine Waffe und geht auf Ana los. Michael: Sayid! Sayid, nein! Doch Sayid ist nicht zu bremsen. Mit der Waffe in der Hand stürzt er auf Ana los. Doch Eko verstellt ihm den Weg und reißt ihn um. Verbissen rollen die beiden über den Boden. Die Waffe gleitet Sayid aus der Hand. Eko und er versuchen gleichermaßen, ihrer wieder habhaft zu werden. Der Boden ist aufgeweicht vom Regen, und die beiden sind bereits von Schlamm bedeckt. Die anderen schreien aufgeregt durcheinander, versuchen, die beiden Männer auseinander zu bringen. Libby: Oh Gott, hört auf! Michael: Er gehört zu uns! Libby: Michael tu doch was! Nein! Hört auf! Doch niemand achtet auf sie. Libby: Nein! Nein, hört endlich auf! Und schließlich ist es Ana, die die Waffe an sich reißt und Sayid damit einen heftigen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf verpasst. Libby: Nein! Nein! Sayid geht zu Boden und rührt sich nicht mehr. Ana schnappt sich seine Waffe. Michael: Hey, hey! In Panik fährt sie herum, die Waffe erhoben, richtet sie auf alles und jeden, das sich auch nur regt. Selbst ihre eigenen Leute. Ana-Lucia: [richtet die Waffe auf Michael] Stehen bleiben! Niemand bewegt sich! Libby, Bernard, Jin und Michael stehen wie erstarrt. Wissen nicht, was sie tun sollen. Eko rappelt sich langsam auf. Ana ist völlig außer sich. Ana-Lucia: Niemand bewegt sich! Niemand! [Zu Eko] Hat er noch irgendwas anderes dabei? Eko: Was? Ana-Lucia: Er wollte dich gerade erschießen. Jetzt sieh nach, ob er noch andere Waffen dabei hat. Eko rührt sich nicht. Michael: [Zu Ana] Hey. Leg die Knarre weg. Ana-Lucia: [Hält die Waffe weiter auf ihn gerichtet ] Stehen bleiben. Michael: Spinnst du?! Du richtest die Waffe.. Ana-Lucia: Ich sagte stehen bleiben! Michael: Was ist mit dir? Ana hört nicht zu. Sie feuert einen Warnschuss ins Gehölz. Alle zucken zusammen, starren sie fassungslos an. Bernard: Ana! Jin sagt etwas auf Koreanisch und macht einen Schritt auf Ana zu. Sofort richtet sie die Waffe auf ihn. Ana-Lucia: [Außer sich] Jetzt ist schluss! Und zwar für euch beide! Michael: Hast.. hast du sie noch alle? Libby: Ana... Ana-Lucia: Na los! Libby: Ana! Ana lässt die Fassungslosigkeit der anderen nicht an sich heran. Ana-Lucia: [Zu Eko] Wir müssen ihn fesseln. Eko: [Finster] Ich werde ihn nicht fesseln. Ana-Lucia: Er wollte dich umbringen. Er wirft ihr einen langen stummen Blick zu. Eko: Nein. Ana wendet sich hektisch von ihm ab, richtet die Waffe auf Libby. Ana-Lucia: Ihr beide. Ihr macht es. Libby starrt sie an. Ana-Lucia: Ihr fesselt ihn. Nehmt die Lianen von der Trage. Libby rührt sich nicht. Michael: Hey, wenn wir sie auseinandernehmen, können wir ihn nicht... Ana-Lucia: Halt die Klappe! Libby: Sawyer braucht einen Arzt, sonst stirbt er. Ana schluckt. Ana-Lucia: Ich weiß schon, was ich mache. Niemand wagt, sich zu regen. Rückblick Es ist Anas erster Tag wieder im Dienst. In ihrer Uniform geht sie durch das Polizeirevier auf dem Weg zum Büro des Captains. Anas Captain ist eine Frau. Sie unterhält sich gerade mit einem anderen Polizeibeamten. Captain: Ich hoffe, dass das alles ist. Raggs: Alles, was wir im Moment haben. Captain: Na, schön. Raggs: Danke, Captain. Hinter ihm tritt Ana durch die Tür. Die Frau hinter dem Schreibtisch sieht auf, ein leichtes Lächeln breitet sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Captain: Komm rein. Raggs: Hey, wen haben wir hier. Schön, dich zu sehen, Ana-Lucia. Willkommen. Ana-Lucia: [Lächelt fast ein wenig verlegen] Danke, Raggs. Raggs: Ich besorg Ihnen die Berichte. Captain: Heute noch. Raggs: Selbstverständlich.. Raggs verlässt das Büro. Die dunkelhaarige Frau sieht Ana an. Captain: Wie geht's dir? Ana-Lucia: Gut. Sehr gut. Sie nimmt ein Blatt Papier von ihrem Schreibtisch und gibt es Ana. Captain: Gut. Dein neuer Posten. Ana nimmt das Blatt, überfliegt es, und ihr Blick verfinstert sich. Ana-Lucia: Zeugenaussagen? Du setzt mich hinter nen Schreibtisch? Captain: Gibt's da'n Problem? Ana-Lucia: Ich will auf Streife. Captain: Es ist mir egal, was du willst. Ana-Lucia: Gib mir ein Auto. Captain: Du warst in eine Schießerei verwickelt. Nein. Ana sieht sie einen langen Moment lang stumm an. Sie sieht betroffen aus. Ihre nächsten Worte spricht sie auf Spanisch. Ana-Lucia: du das, weil du mein Boss bist? Oder weil du meine Mutter bist? Ihre Mutter antwortet auf Englisch. Captain: Beides. Ana-Lucia: [Eindringlich] Ich will unbedingt wieder auf die Straße. Bitte. Captain: Wenn ich dich auf Streife schicke, weiß jeder, dass ich dich bevorzugt behandle. Wenn ich dich nicht wie meine Tochter behandlen soll, dann bitte mich auch um nichts. Ana-Lucia: Dann lass mich versetzen. Sie sehen einander wieder lange an. Dann ändert ihre Mutter etwas auf dem Papier und gibt es ihr zurück. Captain: Versetzung ist nicht drin. Dann lieber das Auto. Zufrieden? Ana antwortet nicht, sie nimmt das Papier und liest es. Doch sie sieht erleichtert aus. Raggs kommt wieder herein. Raggs: Ich muss nochmal stören, Captain. Ana, da ist ein Anruf für dich. Ist wohl ziemlich wichtig. Ana-Lucia: Danke, Raggs. Ich komm gleich. Raggs nickt und verschwindet wieder. Auch Ana wendet sich zum gehen. Captain: Sie haben eine Torte für dich. Ana hält an der Tür inne und sieht zu ihr zurück. Captain: Tu, als wärst du überrascht. Ohne ein Wort verlässt Ana das Büro ihrer Mutter. Inselabschnitt Zurück zur Insel. Jack ist am Strand und füllt eine Wasserflasche in einem der aufgestellten Regenauffangbecken. Rose kommt zu ihm herüber. Rose: Jack, schön, dich mal wieder draußen zu sehen. Du könntest etwas mehr Sonne vertragen. Jack: [Lächelt] Das soll wohl ein guter Rat sein. Rose hält eine Holzschale mit Obststückchen in den Händen und bietet sie ihm an. Rose: Und etwas Obst würde dir auch nicht schaden. Ist gut für die Gesundheit. Jedenfalls behaupten die das. Jack: Na, dann.. Wenn die das behaupten.. Er nimmt ein Stück Obst aus der Schale und isst es. Es scheint ihm außerordentlich gut zu schmecken. Jack: Wo hast du die her? Rose: Nur weil du in Ekstase gerätst, musst du ja nicht gleich mit vollem Mund reden. Plötzlich fällt etwas kleines Weißes von oben herunter und landet in dem Wasserbecken. Rose und Jack tauschen einen Blick. Dann sieht er ins Becken hinein und fischt einen kleinen Golfball heraus. Forschend blickt er um sich. An einem anderen Teil des Strandes spielen Kate, Charlie und Hurley Golf. Kate hat den Schläger und ist bereit für den nächsten Schlag, während die Jungs eifrig diskutieren und mit den Händen herumfuchteln. Hurley: Hinter den vorstehenden Ast, doppelt oder nichts. Kate: Bist du sicher? Hurley: Klar, doppelt oder nichts. Du schlägst ihn auf keinen Fall so weit. Charlie: Hurley, die Frau ist mit Anabolika gedopt. Kate: Doppelt sind 10.000 Dollar. Charlie: Das ist nicht der Rede wert für jemanden, der 150 Millionen hat. Er baut dir ne eigene Anlage, wenn du willst. Kate wirft Charlie einen verwirrt-amüsierten Blick zu. Kate: Wovon redet er denn, bitte? Hurley: Ignorier ihn einfach. Er ist'n Idiot. Kate schmunzelt und schlägt den Ball. Die beiden Jungs sehen ihm in seinem weiten Flug nach. Er landet definitiv weit hinter dem ausgemachten Ziel. Hurley: Ach, so'n Mist! Kate schmunzelt vergnügt. Da kommt Jack hinzu, die Wasserflasche immer noch in den Händen. Er wirft Kate einen Blick zu. Lächelt. Jack: Ein bisschen geslicet. Versuch mal den linken Arm gerade zu halten. Kate: Glaubst du, du kannst mir was beibringen? Er bleibt vor ihr stehen, schmunzelt. Jack: Kate, ich.. ich bin Arzt. Kate: [Amüsiert] Du denkst, du kannst es besser? Jack: [Schmunzelt] Jeder kann einen Ball treffen. Das ist noch lange kein Golf. Kate: Und was ist Golf? Er sieht sie an. Jack: Golf ist… Präzision. Kate nickt brav, verzieht dann belustigt das Gesicht. Kate: Tja, warum spielen wir nicht ein paar Löcher und sehen, wer von uns präziser ist? Jack lacht in sich hinein, während die anderen beiden Jungs hinter ihnen zu jubeln anfangen. Hurley: Whoohooo. Charlie: Oooh, angriffstoll. Jack: Ist nicht dein Ernst, oder? Kate schüttelt den Kopf. Kate: [Herausfordernd] Drei Löcher, kein Handicap. Wer gewinnt, darf damit angeben. Jack schmunzelt, zögert leicht. Doch Kate wendet sich bereits zum Gehen. Kate: Worauf warten wir noch? Sie dreht sich um und geht. Und Jack folgt ihr. Zurück in den Dschungel. Sawyer liegt auf dem Boden, noch immer bewusstlos. Bernard, Michael, Jin und Eko sitzen um ihn herum. Eko versucht ihm von seiner Fellflasche etwas Wasser einzuflößen, doch das meiste Wasser läuft an Sawyers Kinn und Wange herunter. Libby und Ana stehen etwas abseits zusammen. Libby: Ana, lass uns zu ihrem Camp gehen. Es war ein Unfall. Sie werden es verstehen. Ana-Lucia: Sie werden es verstehen? Ich habe einen von ihnen getötet. Libby antwortet darauf nicht, betrachtet Ana nur betreten und besorgt. Hinter ihnen, fest an einen kräftigen Baum gefesselt, kommt Sayid langsam zu sich. Seine Finger greifen suchend auf dem Dschungelboden herum. Als ihm bewusst wird, dass er seine Arme nicht bewegen kann, starrt er Ana zornig an. Ana fängt seinen Blick auf, deutet dann auf Jin und Michael. Ana-Lucia: [Zu Libby] Wenn sich einer bewegt, ruf mich. Libby: Warte. Was willst du machen? Ana geht zu Sayid hinüber, bleibt genau vor ihm stehen und sieht auf ihn herunter. Sayid starrt sie an. Sayid: Lass mich frei. Ana-Lucia: Auf keinen Fall. Sayid: Lass mich frei!!! Fast sieht es aus, als würde Ana etwas zurückzucken. Doch Anstalten, Sayid loszubinden, macht sie nicht. Starrt ihn nur an. Libby: Ana… Im Hintergrund kommt Bewegung in die Gruppe, als Eko Sawyer über seine Schulter nimmt und sich zum Gehen wendet. Ana tritt ihm entsetzt in den Weg. Ana-Lucia: Was hast du vor? Eko: Ich bringe ihn zurück ins Camp. Ana starrt ihn fassungslos an. Wirkt für einen Moment fast verzweifelt. Ihre Stimme ganz ungewohnt leise und bittend. Ana-Lucia: Geh nicht weg. Bitte. Aber Eko läßt sich nicht umstimmen. Und Ana wird wieder trotzig. Ana-Lucia: Wärst du an seiner Stelle, würde er dich krepieren lassen. Eko: [Bitter] Ich tue es nicht für ihn. Ich tue es für mich. Damit geht er mit dem reglos über seiner Schulter hängenden Sawyer an Ana vorbei. Sie starrt ihm nach. Und rührt sich nicht. Rückblick Ana und ihr Partner, Big Mike, sind auf Streife. Big Mike sitzt hinter dem Steuer. Polizeifunk: 1-Adam-7, Überfall mit Schusswaffengebrauch im Lebensmittelladen Ecke Reservoir, bitte um Antwort. Code 3. Big Mike: Hat dich der Seelenklempner gut mit Drogen verorgt? Ana-Lucia: [lacht] Der hat es auf andere Art versucht. Big Mike: Hast du mich vermisst? Ana-Lucia: Auf jeden Fall. Big Mike: Ich hab das von dir und Danny gehört. Anas Schmunzeln verblasst. Big Mike: Soll ich ihm von dir in den Arsch treten? Ana-Lucia: Nein. Ist schon besser so. Sie wendet sich ab, sieht für eine Weile nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. Runzelt die Stirn. Ana-Lucia: Was machen wir in Westwood? Big Mike: Ich dachte, du wolltest mal was anderes sehen. Ein nettes, sicheres Viertel für deinen ersten Tag im Dienst. Ana-Lucia: [Bitter] Das war ihre Idee, oder nicht? Big Mike: Sie ist der Captain. Ana-Lucia: Ja… Es gibt einen Aufruf durch den Polizeifunk. Polizeifunk: 8-Adam-9, Streit in Privatwohnung in der South Veteran 2210, bitte antworten Sie. Ohne Zögern nimmt Ana das Funkgerät und antwortet auf den Ruf. Ana-Lucia: Hier ist 8-Adam-16. Big Mike sieht sie an. Big Mike: Das ist nicht für uns. Doch Ana beachtet ihn gar nicht. Polizeifunk: Ich höre, 8-Adam-16. Ana-Lucia: Wir sind nur drei Straßenblocks von der Veteran entfernt. Wir übernehmen. Polizeifunk: Habe verstanden, 8-Adam-16. Big Mike verzieht das Gesicht, doch dann stellt er die Sirene an und schlägt den Weg zum Ort des Geschehens ein. Lauter Tumult erfüllt die Straße. Eine Frau mit einem schreienden Baby auf dem Arm steht vor einem Mehrfamilienhaus und streitet lauthals mit einem Mann. Der Mann, Travis, schleppt einen Fernseher. Beide sind außer sich vor Wut und kümmern sich weder um das verängstigte Baby noch die Nachbarschaft. Das Baby schreit. Shawna: Wo willst du hin?! Was soll denn das alles?! Nicht den Fernseher, Travis. Der gehört mir! Bring ihn zurück! Ana und Big Mike halten am Straßenrand. Die beiden Streitenden scheinen die Sirene gar nicht zu bemerken. Travis: Den habe ich von meinem Geld gekauft! Shawna: Lügner! Ana und Big Mike steigen aus dem Wagen und nähern sich den beiden. Travis bemerkt sie als erster und starrt seine Freundin entsetzt an. Travis: Hast du die Bullen gerufen?! Shawna: Was?! Travis: Hä?! Tu mir einen Gefallen, Shawna: Halt deine Fresse! Das Baby schreit. Shawna: Nehmen Sie ihn mit! Er klaut meinen Fernseher! Travis: Sie schlägt mich! Sie hat mich geschlagen! Shawna: Er kann nicht einfach damit abhauen! Big Mike: Hey, hört auf! Hört sofort auf! Aber die Situation will sich einfach nicht entspannen. Weder Travis noch Shawna sind bereit, nachzugeben. Shawna: Was willst du denn machen? Das Baby wegholen? Travis: Sieh zu, dass das Baby sich beruhigt! Shawna: Was dann? Schlägst du mich dann wieder, oder das Baby?! Das Baby schreit weiter. Travis: Das Kind soll aufhören zu schreien! Shawna: Lass mich in Ruhe! Big Mike: Hört jetzt auf! Und plötzlich zieht Ana ihre Waffe und richtet sie scharf auf Travis. Ana-Lucia: Ich will deine Hände sehen! Travis: Okay, alles klar! Schon gut Ana-Lucia: Leg dich auf den Boden! Völlig schockiert lässt Travis als erstes den Fernseher fallen. Er kracht scheppernd auf den Boden. Travis geht auf die Knie. Ana hält ihre Waffe weiter auf ihn gerichtet. Travis: Oh mein Gott. Big Mike: Officer Cortez! Travis beugt sich tiefer zu Boden. Ana-Lucia: Ma'am, gehen Sie mit dem Baby nach oben. Travis liegt inzwischen fast völlig flach auf dem Boden. Big Mike: Ana-Lucia! Ana-Lucia: [brüllt Travis an] Die Hände auf den Boden! Big Mike: [brüllt Ana an] Ana-Lucia! Er ist unten. Steck deine Waffe ein. Sofort! Travis: Alles klar, okay, okay... ich bin unten, ich bin unten. Ana starrt ihn an. Polizeizentrale: 8-Adam-16, erbitte Meldung. Wie ist die Situation? Ende des Rückblicks. Inselabschnitt Zurück in den Dschungel. Ana sitzt am Boden, unruhig und ruhelos. Die Waffe fest in den Händen. Sayid, fest an den Baum gebunden, rührt sich nicht. Libby nähert sich Ana vorsichtig. Libby: Hey, ich finde, du solltest ihn freilassen. Sie deutet zu Sayid hinüber. Ana wirft ihm ebenfalls einen Blick zu. Ana-Lucia: Nein. Er wird sich an mir rächen. Libby: Das ist nicht sicher. Ana-Lucia: Ich habe jemanden getötet, den er liebt. Dann sieht sie, dass Michael plötzlich aufsteht, und braust auf. Ana-Lucia: Setz dich hin. Na los! Michael wirft ihr einen düsteren Blick zu. Läßt sich aber nicht einschüchtern. Michael: Ich bringe ihm Wasser. Willst du mich erschießen? Erschieß mich. Ana starrt ihn an. Michael macht keine Anstalten, seine Meinung zu ändern. Ana-Lucia: Denk nicht mal daran, ihn loszubinden. Michael wirft ihr noch einen finsteren Blick zu und geht langsam zu Sayid hinüber, kniet sich vor ihn und lässt ihn etwas Wasser trinken. Sayid schluckt schwer, schließt die Augen für einen Moment, seufzt. Als er Michael wieder ansieht, ist seine Stimme gepresst vor Wut. Sayid: Wer ist diese Frau? Michael: Sie heißt Ana-Lucia. Sie war auch im Flugzeug. Saß hinten, so wie die anderen. Wir haben sie hierher geführt. Sayid: Wo ist Walt? Da ist eine kurze schwermütige Pause. Michael: Er wurde entführt. Von den Anderen. Sayid: [Schockiert] Was bedeutet das, entführt? Michael: Das Floß wurde überfallen. In der ersten Nacht auf See. Sayid stöhnt vor verzweifelter Wut und zerrt an den Fesseln. Doch er hat kaum Raum, sich zu bewegen. Michael: Hey, Mann. Hey, wir kommen hier wieder raus, Mann. Sayid sieht ihn nur an und antwortet nicht. Oben auf dem Inselgolfplatz. Jack und Kate bereiten sich auf ihr Spiel vor. Niemand sonst ist in der Nähe. Jack wirft ein Tee zu Boden. Jack: Du legst vor. Kate: Glück gehabt. Jack: Weißt du, bei uns zu Hause ist der Damenabschlag immer zehn Meter näher am Loch, also... Kate: Halt die Klappe, Jack. Sie schmunzelt und er lacht leise. Dann schlägt sie schwungvoll den Ball. Er fliegt hoch durch die Luft und landet ziemlich nahe am Loch. Jack sieht beeindruckt aus, versucht es aber nicht zu zeigen. Jack: Schön… Kate: Du bist dran. Sie gibt ihm den Golfschläger. Jack nimmt seine Position ein, schwingt den Schläger in präzisem Bogen. Doch der Ball verschwindet im Dschungelgebüsch. Jack runzelt unzufrieden die Stirn. Kate sieht sowohl mitfühlend als auch amüsiert aus. Kate: Wow, hast ihn ja geradezu versenkt. Sie machen sich beide auf den Weg, den verlorenen Ball wiederzufinden, betreten den Dschungel. Jack bahnt sich seinen Weg über einen kleinen Bach, Kate bleibt am Ufer stehen. Kate: Wir haben noch Bälle, du kannst jederzeit einen droppen. Jack: Ich finde ihn schon. [Er entdeckt den Ball am Boden zwischen Steinen und Erdklumpen] Hab ihn. Er hockt sich hin und räumt die Steine aus dem Weg, um von genau dort den nächsten Schlag zu tätigen. Nimmt den Schläger und begibt sich in Position. Kate sieht plötzlich etwas hinter Jack im Dschungel. Ihr Schmunzeln erstirbt. Jack, bereit, den Schläger zu schwingen, sieht zu ihr hinüber. Jack: Gehst du bitte beiseite. Sie rührt sich nicht. Und er bemerkt den erschrockenen, fast bestürzten Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht. Jack: Was denn? Wendet sich um, um selbst nachzusehen. Und da kommt Eko mit langen Schritten auf ihn zu. Sawyer immer noch über seiner Schulter hängend. Schockiert weicht Jack ein paar Schritte zurück. Eko kommt näher, bleibt vor ihm stehen. Eko: Wo ist der Arzt? Jack starrt ihn nur an. Unten im Bunker sitzt Locke über einem Kreuzworträtsel, während er über den Computer wacht. Gerade füllt er Nummer 42 mit der Frage nach “Freund des Enkidus” aus und schreibt “Gilgamesh” in die Kästchen. Als er hinter sich hastige Geräusche hört, fährt er herum. Jack und Kate kommen hereingestürzt, Sawyer in ihrer Mitte. Jack versucht, Kate die Last abzunehmen. Jack: Es geht schon. Es geht schon. Kate: Wo willst du hin? Jack: Badezimmer. Er glüht geradezu. Wir stellen ihn unter die Dusche, um das Fieber zu senken. Jack hetzt zur Dusche hinüber, setzt Sawyer hin und dreht das kalte Wasser auf. Sawyer stöhnt etwas, doch wehrt sich kaum. Kate: Was soll ich machen? Jack: Okay. In meinem Medikamentenvorrat.. ist eine Flasche mit Ofloxaxin.. Kate: Ofloxaxin… Jack: Ja genau -- kleine weiße Pillen. Bring den-den Alkohol und ein paar Mullkissen mit. Dann beziehst du das Bett mit frischer Bettwäsche. Kate steht wie erstarrt und rührt sich nicht. Jack: Kate?! Kate: Äh, ja. Sie läuft davon, während Jack sich Sawyers Schusswunde zuwendet und vorsichtig versucht, die Stoffreste seines Hemdes um die Wunde herum beiseite zu schieben. Locke nähert sich vorsichtig, besorgt und verwirrt. Im Hintergrund schallt bereits das warnende Piepen des Timers auf. Locke: Was ist passiert? Jack wirft ihm nur einen kurzen Blick zu. Jack: John, der Code wartet. Widerstrebend entfernt Locke sich, um seine Pflicht zu erfüllen, während Jack sich wieder Sawyer zuwendet. Eko steht allein im leeren Flur und starrt das Dharma Logo mit dem Schwan in der Mitte an. Im Hintergrund klingt das leise Rauschen auf, als der Timer wieder auf 108:00 umspringt. Einen Augenblick später tritt Locke in den Flur hinaus. Er starrt Eko an. Und Eko ihn. Für einen Augenblick ist es vollkommen still. Locke: Guten Tag. Eko: Tag. Keiner von beiden rührt sich. Zurück in den Dschungel. Ana sitzt allein, abseits von den anderen, die Stirn erschöpft gegen die Waffe gepresst. Sie sieht hilflos aus. Bernard kommt langsam auf sie zu. Bernard: [Sanft] Hey… Was tun wir hier noch? Ich meine, ihr Camp ist doch wahrscheinlich ganz in der Nähe. Ich will einfach nur zu meiner Frau zurück. Tränen schimmern in seinen Augen. Doch Anas Antwort ist schnippisch und kühl wie gewöhnlich. Ana-Lucia: Wie lange hast du durch mich überlebt, Bernard? [Bernard senkt den Kopf] Genau. Also leck mich am Arsch. Libby mischt sich behutsam ein. Libby: Hey. Wir wollen doch nur wissen, wie es weitergeht. Wie sieht dein Plan aus. Noch ehe Ana antworten kann, kommt Sayid ihr zuvor. Sayid: Sie hat keinen Plan! Sie hat nur ihre Schuld... und die Waffe. Ana schluckt. Zögert einen Moment. Doch sie kann nicht nachgeben, nicht einlenken. Sie steht auf. Ana-Lucia: Ihr wollt einen Plan? [Zu Michael] Habt ihr noch Munition? Bei euch im Lager? Michael: [Verwirrt] Was? Ana-Lucia: Munition -- für die Knarre. Habt ihr welche im Lager? Michael: Ja, ein paar Schachteln. Ana-Lucia: Okay, ich will sie haben. Wenigstens die Hälfte. Und ich brauche ne Grundausrüstung in nem Rucksack - eine Decke, etwas Medizin, Kleidung, Jeans und Socken. Kannst du dir das alles merken? Michael: Ja, das kann ich. Ana-Lucia: Alles klar. Wenn du das alles zu mir bringst, dann lass ich deinen Freund frei. Michael wirft Sayid einen Blick zu und schüttelt seinen kopf. Michael: Ich geh nicht ohne die beiden. Libby: [Eindringlich] Michael, du solltest es tun. Michael: Nein. Wir bleiben zusammen. Jin sagt etwas auf Koreanisch, nickt ihm zu, deutet ihm an, ruhig zu gehen. Doch Michael ist immer noch unschlüssig. Sieht Jin an, sieht Sayid an. Und gibt letztendlich nach. Michael: [Zu Jin] Ich komme wieder, Mann. Jin nickt, und Michael macht sich auf den Weg. Libby versucht, Ana ins Gewissen zu reden. Libby: Ana, was soll das? Du kannst dich nicht allein durchschlagen. Doch Ana wendet sich ab. Ana-Lucia: Ich bin bereits allein. Rückblick Ana und Big Mike kommen zurück zum Revier und gehen vom Parkhaus in Richtung der Büros. Big Mike: Ich melde uns ab. Ana-Lucia: Was, sprichst du wieder mit mir? Big Mike: Ich will einfach nach Hause. Sie sieht sich zu ihm um. Ana-Lucia: Hey, er hatte zwei Chancen, damit aufzuhören. Big Mike: Also ziehst du jetzt jedes Mal wenn wir auf nen Trottel mit nem Fernseher in den Händen treffen gleich deine Waffe? Noch ehe Ana antworten kann, nähert sich Raggs. Raggs: Hey, Ana-Lucia, dein spezieller Freund… wir haben ihn. Ana erstarrt augenblicklich. Der Verdächtige, eine junger blonder Mann, sitzt im Verhörraum. Auf der anderen Seite der Spiegelfensterwand stehen Ana, ihre Mutter und ein paar Männer und beobachten ihn. Captain: Sein Name ist Jason McCormack. Wir haben ihn nach einem Angriff auf eine ältere Frau im Echo Park aufgegriffen. Seine Fingerabdrücke passen zu denen von deinem Tatort. Wir haben ihn gefragt. Er hat gestanden. Der Staatsanwalt hat die Anklage fertig, es fehlt nur noch die Identifikation. Ana starrt den Mann an. Und für einen langen Augenblick ist es ganz still. Ana-Lucia: [Leise] Er ist es nicht. Captain: Er ist geständig… Ana-Lucia: Ich erkenne ihn nicht wieder. Captain: [Zu den anwesenden Männern] Lasst uns eine Minute allein. Sie verlassen augenblicklich das Zimmer. Nachdem die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss fällt, wendet ihre Mutter sich wieder an Ana. Captain: Wieso tust du das? Ana-Lucia: Weil es nicht der Kerl ist. Captain: [Eindringlich] Er hat dir viermal in den Bauch geschossen. Hohlspitzgeschosse, durch die Weste. Er wollte dich umbringen. Willst du seine Vorstrafen sehen? Willst du ihn etwa wieder auf die Straße lassen? Ana-Lucia: Er ist es nicht. Ana-Lucia verlässt den Raum. Inselabschnitt Zurück im Dschungel. Ana geht langsam dort hin, wo Shannon auf dem Boden liegt. Sie bleibt vor ihr stehen. Geht in die Knie. Setzt sich hin. Und starrt die Leiche an. Im Dharma-Bunker. Eko betrachtet das Waffenarsenal. Locke steht hinter ihm, noch immer zutiefst verwirrt. Locke: Was ist passiert? Im Dschungel. Was ist passiert? Eko: Es gab einen Unfall. Locke: Was denn für einen Unfall? Eko: Eine Frau wurde erschossen. Locke schluckt schwer. Locke: Wie hat sie ausgesehen? Eko: Sie war groß, mit blonden Haaren. Da war ein arabischer Mann... Locke: Shannon… Locke ist zutiefst bestürzt. Eko wird ganz still. Locke versucht sich zusammenzureißen. Locke: Du-du hast gesagt ihr wart 5 aus dem hinteren Teil? Eko: 4. Locke: 4 -- Warum sind die anderen nicht mitgekommen? Und-und Michael, Jin? Einen Moment lang fehlen Eko die Worte und er sieht Locke nur bedrückt an. Eko: Sie können im Moment nicht kommen. Wieder eine verwirrte Pause. Locke: Kannst du mich zu ihnen bringen? Eko: [Nach einem Blick auf die Waffen] Nein. Sawyer liegt jetzt in einem frischbezogenen Bett, als Kate mit der Medizin und einem Glass Wasser angelaufen kommt. Kate: Hier bitte. Sie gibt Jack die Tabletten und das Glas. Sawyer windet sich ruhelos und zitternd im Bett. Kate: [Besorgt] Was ist los? Wieso zittert er? Jack: Er ist septisch. Die Infektion ist jetzt im Blutkreislauf. Wenn die Antibiotika das Fieber nicht senken, dann kommt der Schock. Hilf mir mal. Kate klettert hinter Sawyer auf das Bett, so dass sein Oberkörper gegen sie lehnt und sein Kopf an ihrer Schulter ruht. Kate: Okay, ich hab ihn. Jack steckt Sawyer eine der Tabletten zwischen die Lippen und versucht, etwas Wasser hinterher zu gießen. Jack: Schluck sie. Schlucken, schlucken! Doch Sawyer hustet und spuckt Wasser und Tablette wieder aus. Jack: Mist… Er will es nochmal versuchen, doch Kate kommt ihm zuvor. Kate: Oh Gott, lass mich mal Jack: Nein, es geht schon. Aber sie nimmt ihm die Tablette aus der Hand. Kate: Ich schaff das. Sie beugt sich ganz dicht an ihn heran, streicht ihm sanft durch das Haar, ihr Gesicht so nah an seinem, fast wie zu einem Kuss, flüstert sanft in sein Ohr. Kate: Sawyer? Ich bin’s, Kate. Du musst mir jetzt gut zuhören, okay? Du kannst nur wieder gesund werden, wenn du diese Tablette nimmst. Sanft streichelt sie sein Haar, ihre Lippen ganz nah an seiner Schläfe. Jack sieht sie an. Und dreht dann den Kopf weg. Kate: Doch dazu musst du sie runterschlucken. Also los. Sie legt ihm die Tablette in den Mund. Jack hält ihr das Wasserglas hin, und sie hält es Sawyer an die Lippen. Kate: Schluck sie runter. Schluck sie. Und Sawyer schluckt die Tablette herunter. Kate lächelt erleichtert. Kate: Gut! Gut… Ist gut, ist gut. Jack sieht sie wieder an. Seine Stimme ist ganz leise und fast ein wenig verlegen. Jack: Gute Arbeit. Wir hatten dieses Patientenflüstern leider nie auf dem Lehrplan. Sie wirft ihm einen Blick zu, lächelt leicht. Ihre Arme immer noch um Sawyer. Zurück in den Dschungel. Bernard sammelt seine Sachen zusammen. Ana tritt vor ihn. Ana-Lucia: Was hast du vor? Bernard: Ich werde gehen, Ana. Ich möchte hier nicht mehr mitmachen. Ana starrt ihn an. Bernard hat Tränen in den Augen. Doch diesmal lässt er sich nicht beirren. Bernard: Ich weiß, dass du viel für uns getan hast. Und ich wäre nicht mehr am Leben, wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, aber ich werde jetzt gehen. Ana wendet sich zu Libby um. Ana-Lucia: Was ist mit dir? Libby: Ich denke nur, dass du nicht die beste Menschenkenntnis hast. Wer hat denn Nathan in die Grube gesteckt? Ana beißt die Zähne zusammen. Ana-Lucia: Alle klar. Ihr wollt gehen? Geht. Na los, verschwindet. Jin Du -- geh. Jin sieht zu Sayid hinüber. Hin und hergerissen. Doch Sayid nickt ihm zu. Sayid: Geh ruhig. Und somit entschließt sich Jin, doch zu gehen. Ana-Lucia: Haut endlich ab. Geht. Und die Gruppe macht sich auf den Weg. Einer nach dem anderen. Bis nur noch Ana und Sayid übrig sind. Sie starren einander an. Michael rennt so schnell er kann durch den Dschungel. Er kommt an die Lichtung, in der Sun ihren Garten errichtet hat. Als sie ihn sieht, steht sie auf, starrt ihn an, völlig geschockt. Sun: Michael! Michael: Hey.. es ist.. es ist alles gut. Jin geht es gut. Sun: Was ist passiert? Wo ist er? Michael: Es geht ihm gut, und ich werde alles aufklären, aber im Moment muss ich unbedingt Jack finden. Jack ist unten im Dharma-Bunker und redet auf Eko ein. Versucht, ihn zum Reden zu bringen. Doch Eko schweigt beharrlich. Er sitzt nur reglos auf einem Stuhl, während Jack völlig aufgebracht vor ihm auf und abläuft. Jack: Wo sind sie? [Eko antwortet nicht] Ich hab dich gefragt… wo sind sie? Locke und Kate stehen etwas abseits und betrachten die Szene. Locke: Jack, es ist nicht seine... Jack: Shannon ist tot! Ich werde es nicht... [Zu Eko] Du wirst mich jetzt zu ihnen führen. Und zwar sofort. Eko bleibt stumm. Jack ist verzweifelt. Locke: Der Mann ist nicht das Problem. Immerhin hat er Sawyer zurück... Jack: Halbtot, mit ner Schusswunde in der Schulter, John! sich wieder zu Eko um Wirst du irgendwann sprechen oder willst du da nur sitzen? Eko wirft ihm einen Blick zu. Eko: Was ich auch sage, es wird dich nur noch wütender machen. Also ja, ich werde nur hier sitzen. Jack starrt ihn an und weiß nicht, was er sagen soll. Im Hintergrund klingt Suns Stimme auf. Sun: Jack! Jack! Jack! Jack und die anderen fahren herum. Als Jack Michael erkennt, geht er zu ihm hinüber, und sie umarmen einander kurz. Jack: Michael… Michael: Wir haben ein Problem. Etwas später. Jack lädt ein Gewehr. Jack: Du weißt, wie wir dahinkommen, oder? Michael: Ja, ich denke schon. Locke: Wir sollten das Ganze einen Moment überdenken, Jack. Jack: Was willst du überdenken? Shannon ist tot. Sayid wird mit einer Waffe bedroht. Willst du hier warten und hoffen, dass sich das alles von allein regelt? Dann viel Spaß. Er gibt Michael eine Waffe Jack: Kannst du damit umgehen? Michael: Ich glaube schon. Eko: Stop! Alle fahren herum. Eko sieht Jack an Eko: Bitte. Was wollt ihr? Jack: [Aufgebracht] Entschuldige bitte? Eko: Frieden? Rache? Gerechtigkeit? Ihr zieht los mit all diesen Waffen. Was wollt ihr? Jack geht auf ihn zu. Jack: Ich will, dass alle meine Leute hier wieder in Sicherheit sind. Deine Freundin hat jema... Eko: Ana-Lucia hat einen Fehler begangen. Jack hält inne. Starrt ihn an. Jack: Was hast du gesagt? Eko: Ana-Lucia hat einen Fehler gemacht. Jack: Ana-Lucia… Er seufzt schwer, senkt den Kopf und fährt sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Eko betrachtet ihn eindringlich. Locke ebenfalls. Und auch Kate. Eko: Ich werde dich hinführen. Aber nur dich. Und keine Waffen. Jack: [Ruhiger jetzt] Lass uns gehen. Ana sitzt am Boden und lässt das Magazin ihrer Waffe unablässig nervös ein und ausschnappen. Sayid, noch immer fest an den Baum gebunden, beobachtet sie. Ana-Lucia: Wo kommst du her? [Sayid antwortet nicht] Woher kommst du her? Sayid: Ich komme aus dem Irak. Ana-Lucia: Hast du Kinder? Sayid: Wieso fragst du mich, ob ich Kinder habe? Ana-Lucia: Ich bin neugierig. Sayid: Hab ich nicht. Hast du Kinder? Ana-Lucia: Nein. Sayid beobachtet sie eindringlich. Sayid: Hast du vor, mich zu töten? Das ist es, worüber du nachdenkst, nicht? Ana-Lucia: Sollte ich? Einen Moment lang antwortet Sayid nicht. Sayid: Vor fast 40 Tagen, genau hier auf dieser Insel, da hab ich einen Mann gefesselt und dann gefoltert. Ich hab ihn gefoltert wie schon viele Männer zuvor. Männer, deren Schreie ich noch oft in der Nacht höre. Solltest du mich töten? Vielleicht solltest du es tun. Vielleicht bist du bestimmt dazu. Ana steht plötzlich auf. Ana-Lucia: Ich bin Polizistin. Ich war Polizistin. Eines nachts werden mein Partner und ich zu einem Einbruchdiebstahl gerufen. Wir sind die ersten am Tatort. Ich sichere die Eingangstür und er geht nacht hinten. Ich stehe eine Minute da, da rennt dieses Jungchen geradewegs durch die Vordertür. Ich sage ihm, er soll die Hände hochnehmen. Doch er sagt, ich mache einen Fehler. Dass er Student sei. Dann will er mir seinen Ausweis zeigen. Ich habe ihm geglaubt. Ich dachte, dass er... ich ließ ihn seinen Ausweis vorholen. Alles, was ich noch weiß ist ein "Peng". Als ich auf dem Boden aufschlug, dachte ich, ich wär tot. Ich hab den Tod gefühlt. Sayid: Was ist aus ihm geworden? Dem Mann, der dich angeschossen hat. Rückblick Ana sitzt am Tresen einer Bar. Der Typ, den ihre Kollegen zuvor festgenommen und ihr vorgeführt hatten, ist ebenfalls in der Bar. Als er sich zum Gehen wendet, trinkt Ana ihr Glas aus und steht auf, um ihm zu folgen. Er geht über den Parkplatz. Ana immer hinter ihm her. Er zieht seinen Autoschlüssel hervor. Ana-Lucia: Hey, Jason. Sie bleibt stehen. Er dreht sich um und sieht sie an. Jason: Kenn ich dich? Langsam zieht Ana ihre Waffe hervor. Ana-Lucia: Ich war schwanger. Und dann drückt sie ab. Schießt auf ihn, dreimal. Jason bricht zusammen. Ana geht zu ihm hinüber, sieht auf ihn hinunter. Und drückt noch dreimal ab. Dann vergewissert sie sich rasch, dass niemand in der Nähe ist, und geht davon. Inselabschnitt Zurück im Dschungel. Sayid: Was ist mit ihm passiert? Ana-Lucia: Gar nichts. Sie haben ihn nie gefunden. Sie hebt das Messer auf, das Eko Sawyer gegeben hatte, und geht zu Sayid hinüber. Hebt das Messer. Sayid schließt die Augen. Doch Ana lässt das Messer auf die Fesseln niedergehen und durchtrennt sie. Dann lässt sie Messer und Waffe vor Sayids Füßen auf den Boden fallen. Ana-Lucia: Na los. Heb sie auf. Ich verdiene es. Sayid rappelt sich langsam auf. Nimmt Messer und Waffe und bleibt haarscharf vor Ana stehen. Starrt sie an. Sayid: Was hätte ich davon, dich zu töten? Wenn wir beide eigentlich schon tot sind. Sie starrt ihn an. Da sind Tränen in ihren Augen. Sayid lässt sie stehen, geht dort hinüber, wo Shannon noch immer am Boden liegt. Kniet sich vor sie, nimmt sie in seine Arme und hält fest. Dann hebt er sie hoch, um sie zurückzutragen. Im Dharma-Bunker. Kate wacht an Sawyers Bett. Er ist immer noch nicht wieder bei Bewusstsein, dämmert in einem unruhigen Fieberschlaf. Kate: Hey. Hey… Kannst du mich hören? Du wirst wieder gesund. Du wirst es schaffen. Du bist zuhause. Doch Sawyer scheint sie nicht zu hören. Eine Montage von Bildern folgt. Michael erreicht das Camp am Strand zum ersten Mal seit dem Aufbruch mit dem Floß. Als Vincent ihn sieht, kommt er sofort stürmisch und schwanzwedelnd auf ihn zugelaufen. Michael umarmt und streichelt ihn. Bernard, Libby und Jin haben das Camp ebenfalls erreicht, treten aus dem Dschungel auf den Strand heraus. Charlie spielt gedankenverloren Gitarre, als er aus den Augenwinkeln die kleine Gruppe fremder Leute näherkommen sieht. Als er mitten unter ihnen Jin erkennt, springt er auf und läuft zu ihm hinüber. Auch andere aus dem Camp versammeln sich um die Neuankömmlinge. Bernard löst sich aus der Gruppe und sieht sich suchend nach Rose um. Und da ist sie. Sieht ihn ebenfalls und läuft auf ihn zu. Sie fallen einander in die Arme, sehen sich glücklich an und küssen sich. Sun steht etwas abseits von dem aufkommenden Tumult und wäscht Wäsche. Als es um sie herum immer lebhafter zugeht, blickt sie auf. Sieht Jin, der bereits auf sie zugelaufen kommt. Er nimmt sie schwungvoll in seine Arme. Draußen im Dschungel folgt Jack still Eko. Als Sayid ihnen entgegenkommt, bleiben sie stehen. Jack sieht bestürzt zu Sayid hinüber, der Shannon in den Armen hält. Kaum erwidert Sayid Jacks Blick, geht an ihm vorbei und weiter auf das Camp zu. Und dann ist da Ana. Als sie Jack sieht, bleibt sie stehen. Und er ebenfalls. Und durch den tiefen stummen Dschungel hindurch sehen die beiden einander an. ---- Aufgeschrieben von Willow und Nordlys. Category:Transcripte Kategorie:Staffel 2